Trips and Trampolines
by KlaineatMckinley
Summary: I suck at summaries. Kurt takes Blaine on a date to a surprise place. Pure fluff here.


Kurt smoothed down the collar of his shirt just a second before he heard a knock at the door downstairs.

He jumped a little, smoothed down his hair for the hundredth time, grabbed his favorite cardigan from his closet, and headed downstairs.

As he reached the bottom stair he looked into the living room to see his father, unmoved on the sofa.

"No, that's okay, Dad. I got it," he half-laughed before opening the door.

He vaguely heard his dad's "hmph" in reply because he was too busy staring at his gorgeous boyfriend in the doorway.

Blaine's head was down, his hands in his pockets, and his curls... His hair wasn't slicked back like it usually was and Kurt decided that he liked curly-haired Blaine. A lot. Like, a lot, a lot.

Kurt cleared his throat when Blaine looked up and smiled that goofy grin he always did.

"Hello," Blaine said.

Kurt had to blink a few times because Blaine looked _sofuckingcute_ in that leather jacket and white V-neck shirt and those skinny jeans Kurt didn't even know he owned.

"Hi," Kurt said, almost too quietly for Blaine to hear. He swallowed and said it again, just a little bit louder but his voice wasn't exactly working at the moment.

Blaine just raised his eyebrows and looked at Kurt expectedly until Kurt finally came to.

"Leaving now, Dad. Be back later," he yelled back inside to his father.

"Be back by 11, actually," Burt said gruffily from the living room.

_Oh, so he heard that_, Kurt thought.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as Kurt pulled the front door shut. They made their way to Kurt's car so Kurt could open Blaine's door for him in an over exaggerated manner, causing Blaine to chuckle.

"Always the gentlemen," Blaine said, hopping up into Kurt's SUV. They had decided to take Kurt's because Blaine didn't know where they were going and Kurt wanted it to be a surprise.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," Kurt replied, smiling slyly.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Blaine asked as Kurt started the car and pulled off of the curb.

Kurt chuckled, "It's a surprise, but I have a definite feeling you're going to love it."

"Are you serious? This is where we're going?" Blaine asked incredulously from the passenger seat of Kurt's car.

Kurt smiled because Blaine wasn't even looking at him when he asked that. He was too busy looking at Airheads, the local gymnastics warehouse in town. _What kind of name is that?_, Kurt thought to himself.

He dismissed the thought as he answered Blaine. "Yep. My dad knows the owner. He works on his car a lot. He said it's been out of commission for a while, so I asked my dad if he could pull some strings for me. I thought you'd enjoy it."

Blaine looked back at Kurt, "Of course I will." Blaine's smile made Kurt's heart swell. "Are there trampolines? I like trampolines. A lot."

Kurt laughed a little and said, "Well, I'd think so. C'mon, let's go inside. I've got the key."

They practically shot out of the car and up to the door before Blaine ran inside straight to the nearest trampoline.

Kurt slowly walked inside, trying not to race after Blaine and tell him to calm down, but then he remembered no one else was here so he'd let him act insane if he wanted to. Kurt looked all around at everything because he'd never been to one of these places before. There was a blue floor to the right and next to that were all the vaults and beams. Kurt also recognized those bars that were two different heights that they swung back and forth from. He only remembered because he used to watch gymnastics with his mom when he was little.

Blaine made a "whooping" noise from the other side of the gym which made Kurt immediately turn around. Blaine was jumping on the trampoline floor next to the foam square pit. He'd tossed his shoes off to the side next to his jacket. Seeing the disheveled clothing, Kurt made his way over to Blaine's belongings. He bent down to pick the jacket up and fold it neatly to put it on top of Blaine's shoes while Blaine did flips and tricks on the trampoline.

"This is _so _much fun, Kurt! So much fun! Can we come back sometime?" Blaine panted in between jumps. He was smiling so big Kurt didn't know how his face didn't hurt.

But Kurt smiled and said, "Well that depends on what that guy says. I'll make sure with my dad. You having fun, there?"

"_Ohmygod_, yes! Seriously Kurt. You have got to do this. C'mere," Blaine said, stopping his manic jumping and walking clumsily over to where Kurt was standing, reaching out his hand.

Kurt immediately starting shaking his head back and forth, backing up with his hands in front of him, defensively, "No way. No. It'll mess up my hair. And if I fall, the black from the trampoline will stain my clothes. No, you have fun. I'll just watch you."

Blaine sighed, "Kurt . . . C'mon. Just one time. Please? Just once." He used his puppy dog eyes look because he knew Kurt couldn't resist.

Kurt looked at him indignantly for a few seconds before making a resigning sigh and grabbing hand to join Blaine on the trampoline.

Blaine didn't let go while he bounded across the floor, half-dragging Kurt with him. They both stopped and stood still when they reached the middle.

"Okay. Just jump at the same time as me, alright? That way we don't make the other fall down."

Kurt looked kind of distressed, but gave a shaky nod and counted to three before bouncing the same way with Blaine.

Eventually the two boys were bouncing around the entire trampoline floor, giggling and panting. Kurt had to admit it was pretty fun. _Maybe we _do _have to do this again_, he thought to himself as he came to a stand still, just watching Blaine.

"Kurt. Kurt, watch this!" Blaine said before running across the top to the other side, jumping into the foam pit. Kurt laughed outright at Blaine's struggle to get out.

He made his way over to the edge, holding his hand out to help Blaine up the side of the pit.

"Thanks," Blaine said with a sly smile on his face.

Kurt frowned for just a second before getting pulled into the pit alongside Blaine. Kurt squeaked before smacking Blaine on the shoulders repeatedly.

"Hey! Ouch, Kurt. Stop! You have to admit that was kind of funny!"

"No it's not! You messed up my hair! As if it wasn't already out of place because of the trampoline business you roped me into!" Kurt said as he made his way out of the pit.

Before he got to the edge, Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled Kurt back to his side.

He reached out to Kurt's face, pushing his hair back just a tad out of his eyes. Kurt only blushed and used his own free hand to fix it the way he wanted it. Blaine just chuckled and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"Stop it," Kurt said, putting his hand over Blaine's face.

Blaine just as quickly captured that hand in his, too.

"Why? Can't I look at my absolutely adorable boyfriend while lounging in an abandoned gymnastics warehouse in a foam pit? Because that's exactly what I want to do."

And before Kurt could make a snarky comment, Blaine surged forward and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss. One that ended too quickly for Kurt's liking at that.

"What was that for?" He asked, breathlessly.

Blaine moved his arms around Kurt's waist the best that he could and said, "For being the best boyfriend ever, and I do mean ever. We_ have _to come back here."

_That sounds like a pretty good idea_, Kurt thought before returning his lips to Blaine's. He pulled back only slightly to say, "I'll talk to my dad about it as soon as I get home, okay?"

Blaine smiled that thousand-watt smile of his and nodded his head frantically, curls bouncing all over the place.

And Kurt had to admit, even if his hair was a mess, this was a pretty good day. They'd definitely be coming back here. _But with more sensible clothing_, he added as an extra thought.

They spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the night jumping and running around the entire warehouse in their socks, laughing and having a good time.

By the time the clock hit 10:30 neither of them wanted to leave, but with the hopeful promise that they'd be back, they left with smiles and even more kisses.

"Thanks for the awesome day, Kurt. I'm glad you had fun, too," Blaine said while he got out of Kurt's car to get into his to leave.

"You're welcome. I'm just sad you have to go home now. Stupid curfew," Kurt huffed.

Blaine just took his hand and pulled him close before leaning in for a "goodnight kiss". When they broke apart they just looked at each other.

"I love you. Like, a lot, if you didn't already notice," Blaine said, playing with Kurt's fingers.

Kurt chuckled, "I love you, too. A lot."

The front porch light came on and blinked a few times, letting Kurt know he needed to get inside and now.

He sighed once more before saying, "I guess this is goodnight."

"Goodnight, Kurt. I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

"Sounds good. Goodnight, Blaine."

And with that, Blaine walked to his car on the curb and drove away, leaving Kurt standing on his porch alone, staring at the disappearing headlights like an idiot.

He could only smile to himself as he made his way into the house. _I can't believe I did all that_, he thought to himself.

_Oh, the things I'd do for that boy…_


End file.
